Plus je pense à toi
by Dame Emma
Summary: Heero fait face à son passé. Que se passet'il dans la tête du perfect soldier quand il perd sa raison de vivre?


**Auteur: Dame Emma**

**Genre: Songfic, Deathfic, vous êtes prévenus**

**Base:Gundam Wing**

**Couple: Je reste fidèle à mon premier amour ! 1x2**

**Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient. Pourquoioioioioioio /pleure/**

**Duo : Parce qu'on a déjà assez morflé dans la vie !**

**Quatre : C'est vrai Duo a subi pas mal de trucs, il mérite pas ça !**

**Heero : Hn !**

**Ca veut dire quoi "hn"**

**Quatre : "Moi non plus je le mérite pas !" Enfin ça où " Personne mérite ça !" Je suis pas sûr.**

**M'en fous, vous allez tous mourir ! Nyahahahahahah !**

_**Et les paroles de la chanson sont à Patrick Fiori.**_

**Commentaire: Hum que dire sinon, soyez gentil, Heero est totalement OOC, l'histoire est tirée par les cheveux et que dire d'autre... /part se cacher dans un trou de souris tellement c'est nul/**

**Plus je pense à toi**

Aujourd'hui, en début d'après-midi, Duo Maxwell, pilote du Gundam 02 "Deathscythe Hell" a été enterré dans le parc d'une des maisons de la famille Raberba Winner.

Voilà ce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai écrit dans mon rapport quotidien au professeur J. J'aurais tellement plus à dire… mais tu n'es plus là pour écouter.

_Pour les jours silencieux où j'écoute tomber la pluie,_

_Et les matins frileux qui nous font regretter nos nuits._

Je suis de retour dans notre chambre, je dis "notre" chambre mais je devrais plutôt dire "ma" chambre. Elle semble si vide sans toi, elle est si silencieuse sans toi, tellement… que j'entends tomber la pluie. Depuis ton… ta disparition il y a trois jours, il ne cesse de pleuvoir comme si la terre elle-même pleurait cette perte qui nous touche.

Les jours passent et chaque matin c'est la même chose, je me réveille et instinctivement je regarde vers ton lit, je cherche ton visage, ton sourire, j'attends ton "Ohayo" et je trouve le vide. Je me renfonce dans mon lit secoué de frissons. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi froid.

Je regrette tellement toutes ces nuits que nous avons partagées, toutes nos nuits ensemble…

_Pour toutes ces différences qui créent l'indifférence depuis,_

_Pour les heures passées à regarder tourner la nuit._

Ma vie a tellement changé depuis que tu es parti. Tout est devenu… silencieux… froid… insignifiant… sans aucune importance, du moins à mes yeux. Tout me semble dérisoirement fade et sans saveur. Toi tu étais si vivant, si joyeux, si complexe et ta saveur… me manque.

Moi qui ai passé mes nuits avec toi depuis trois ans, je sais à quel point tu méritais et tu aspirais au bonheur et à la paix. Combien de nuits ai-je passées, ton corps collé au mien, secoué par tes sanglots après un de tes très nombreux cauchemars. Regarder le ciel nocturne devenir une aube, mes bras toujours autour de toi, ta respiration seule remplissant toute la chambre.

_Et les trésors cachés, qu'on enterre à jamais sans vie,_

_Pour tous les souvenirs qui s'ennuient à mourir la nuit._

Tu étais le seul cadeau que la vie ne m'ait jamais offert, mon trésor. Ton sourire illuminait ma vie et de par ta présence tu avais réussit à faire reculer les ombres qui me tuaient un peu plus chaque jour. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui reposes dans cette ombre.

Le Shinigami a perdu face à sa maîtresse. Cette traîtresse a refermé ses ailes sur lui et elle t'a pris à moi. Tu l'as laissée t'emmener le sourire aux lèvres.

Je ressasse toujours les souvenirs que j'ai avec toi, nos nuits, notre vie, ta mort et le regard doux exempt de toute peur que tu avais avant de mourir. Mais moi j'ai peur de vivre sans toi. Je me sens mourir un peu plus à chaque fois que je pense à toi.

_Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois,_

_Que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas._

Et pourtant je n'ai de cesse de penser à toi. Tous les jours, toutes les nuits, je ne vis plus, j'existe seulement pour revivre ces moments avec toi. Pour refaire vivre les plus doux moments de ma vie, tes blagues, ton rire, mais aussi tous les moments où tu t'ouvrais à moi, exclusivement, pour me dire les raisons de tes larmes nocturnes.

Et au cours de mes pérégrinations dans mes souvenirs, je me suis aperçu que le temps ne soigne pas les blessures. Même moi, the "perfect soldier", ai toujours entendu dire que le temps guérissait tout.  
Je sais aujourd'hui que tout cela est faux. Tout comme les paroles rassurantes que les gens "normaux" peuvent débiter pour vous soulager.

_Rien ne te remplace, je manque de toi, je meure de toi._

_Et je m'aperçois que tu manques à l'espace._

Tous ces hypocrites qui répètent que viendra un jour où ton absence sera remplie par un autre. Je n'y crois plus, je ne suis pas sûr d'y avoir cru un jour. Ils auront beau mettre un nouveau pilote dans Deathscythe, ça ne sera jamais toi. Ce ne sera plus jamais toi…

Tu me manques, cette simple réalité a pris le pas sur mon existence, je ne vois plus que ton absence et ma souffrance. Je meure un peu plus chaque seconde.

Mon corps semble être à bout, il lui manque l'énergie pour se mouvoir, le volonté d'agir sur le monde qui l'entoure. Il attend simplement que son soleil, la source de sa force, revienne, mais il n'y a rien. Et c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui aurait dû mourir. J'aurais voulu mourir pour toi.

Mais tu en as décidé autrement.

_Pour cacher mes erreurs que je connais par cœur, et si,_

_Au profit du bonheur, j'échangeais la douleur sans bruit._

Je me suis rendu compte que toute cette situation est la conséquence de mes erreurs ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise que c'était à moi de te protéger et que j'ai échoué lamentablement. Ca je le sais parfaitement, mon cœur me le répète à chaque battement. La seule mission qui ait jamais eu un tant soit peu d'importance à mes yeux, je ne l'ai pas réussie.

Et si je pouvais tout recommencer… "Et si", ces deux mots de rien reviennent souvent dans mes rêves. "Et si j'avais été plus rapide", "Et si j'avais été plus vigilant ", peut être serais-tu encore là. "Et si je t'avais tout avoué" peut être qu'à la place de la douleur sourde qui me ronge nous pourrions être heureux tous les deux.  
Je sais que je t'aurais rendu heureux.

_Pour ces sommeils qui dansent comme des récompenses enfuies,_

_Quand le bleu des nuances, devient gris de souffrance aussi._

Pendant mes quelques heures de repos hebdomadaire, les seuls moments où mon cœur et ma tête sont au calme, il n'y a ni souffrance, ni vide, seulement ton visage et la douce chaleur que tu dégageais. Pendant ces moments je rêve que je me retourne à temps, que j'évite le pire et que ton enterrement n'est qu'un cauchemar.  
Quand mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin sur la réalité tout redevient gris. Il semblerait, selon la conversation entre Quatre et Trowa que j'ai entendue par hasard il y a peu, que mes yeux aussi deviennent gris, terne, sans vie… sans toi.

_Pour les soleils violés, que tu dissimulais meurtrie_

_Et les rires empruntés qui te raccrochaient à la vie._

Mes yeux se voilent comme les tiens se voilaient si souvent la nuit. Autant la chaleur et la gaieté illuminaient tes yeux le jour, autant l'obscurité qui les envahissaient la nuit, les faisait paraître tristes, froids.  
Toutes ces blessures, qui te rongeaient, refaisaient surface. Et tes yeux, miroir de l'âme, les laissaient apparaître. Tu dissimulais pourtant toutes ces cicatrices à la perfection derrière ta joie de vivre, ton sourire et tes éclats de rire.

Je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir qu'avec toutes tes blagues, tes rires et ta bonne humeur, tu te raccrochais désespérément au bonheur et à la vie que ton passé t'avait si longtemps refusée.

_Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois_

_Que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas_

Mes pensées me ramènent invariablement vers toi, encore et toujours. Chacune de ces pensées met en évidence de manière écoeurante ton absence et la fin de ta si courte vie. Cette fin qui n'est autre que le résultat de mon incompétence, de mon incapacité à protéger qui que ce soit.

Le peu de temps que l'on a passé ensemble m'est si précieux, alors que le temps qui s'écoule depuis notre séparation ne sert qu'à faire grandir le sentiment de manque et de vide qui caractérise ma vie depuis toi.

_Rien ne te remplace, je manque de toi, je meure de toi._

_Et je m'aperçois que tu manques à l'espace._

Rien ni personne ne pourrais me rendre ce que j'ai perdu le jour où tu m'as laissé. Je ne devrais pas penser comme ça, mais que penser d'autre alors que c'est toi qui as fait le choix ? Si j'avais pu donner mon avis je t'aurais dit que ta vie était plus importante que la mienne.

Je souffre de ta mort et je me laisse glisser un peu plus dans les bras de ta maîtresse en espérant te retrouver. Tu es la seule chose dont j'ai besoin, toi seul suffis à remplir l'espace de mon cœur, de ma vie…

_Laiss- moi respirer, juste une heure encore,_

_Cette fleur fanée, puisque la mort ennemie a pris l'amour d'une vie._

J'ai gardé avec moi certaines de tes affaires bien dissimulées au milieu de mes bagages. Maintenant encore, ton odeur les imprègne. Les arômes sont passés, fanés, comme toi, comme mon goût pour la guerre, comme la guerre elle-même. Guerre à laquelle nous avons mis fin.

Mais à quel prix, puisque la mort m'a pris ce que je possédais de plus précieux…

_Pour les jours silencieux, où j'écoute tomber la pluie,_

_Et les matins de dieu, je te regrette chaque nuit._

Aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé le silence, la pluie tombe de nouveau comme ce jour où tu m'as quitté, où je t'ai laissé partir où j'ai causé ta mort, mon esprit trop occupé par la décision que j'avais prise, celle de tout te dire. Je n'ai pas vu ce soldat se redresser et tu t'es jeté sur moi pour me protéger tout en criant mon nom. Je n'ai pu que te regarder me sourire et te voir mourir.

Il y aura encore beaucoup de matins et de nuits, mais aujourd'hui est le dernier jour où je regrette ton absence. J'ignore ce qui m'attend mais je sais que c'est ce que je veux.

Au milieu d'une clairière où s'élevait une stèle funéraire en souvenir d'un soldat, par une journée de printemps pluvieuse, une détonation retentit, venant troubler la paix et la tranquillité des lieux.  
Quelques heures plus tard, le corps d'un jeune homme brun fut découvert, tenant une arme dans une main et dans l'autre la photo jaunie d'un adolescent, portant une longue tresse, assis devant une armure mobile, souriant.  
Il repose maintenant auprès de cet enfant devenu trop vite adulte. Et ce pour l'éternité…

**Owari.**

**Bon bah, c'est ma première deathfic, je dois dire que j'ai tout essayer pour que ça finisse bien, moi j'aime les happy end, mais y a rien eu à faire, je pouvais pas imaginer mon Hee-chan sans son Duo-kun**

**Heero : Moi j'y arrive très bien.**

**Duo : Attends tu veux dire que je suis mort pour le protéger ? O.O N'importe quoi ! J'aurais flingué le mec d'Oz, je me serais pas jeté sur Heero comme une nana ! Tarée !**

**Attends t'étais super amoureux, l'amour nous rend tous un peu stupides !**

**Duo : Parle pour toi ! Tu viens Heero, on a une base à faire sauter, non mais vraiment ces auteuses de fanfics, faut les faire soigner !**

**Snifff ! T.T Et vous vous en pensez quoi ?**

**(NdWicka : se mouche T'as réussi à me piquer des larmes ! TT-TT)**


End file.
